Talk:Cat names
}} Good job WaitingforSpring but do we really need this? Just a thought.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 15:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I see it as a key reference to the Warriors world. Why wouldn't it be needed on the (only) Warriors wiki? Waitingforspring 16:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I think this article is neat AppleDapple :3 16:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) On page 269 of Bluestar's Prophecy, Poppydawn calls her kit 'Sweet." Should we add that parents may sometimes use only the first pars of their kit(s)' name? Oreokittycat 04:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, in Night Whispers, Lionblaze calls Jayfeather "Jay" ---Sunheart- 08:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Prefixes Shouldn't we add the prefixes list? I mean- I have one, and most people want to use it! :We already have a list here. This article is to explain general things about names. 06:01, December 23, 2010 (UTC) how is the naming ceremony conducted? I couldn't find anything about what is said for the naming ceremony.' 21:57, May 2, 2013 (UTC)' I've a question: In which book does it say, that it's forbidden to have names with -shadow, -wind, -river, and -thunder ? ~Starly Holly? We should get rid of the part where it says "For no reason in particular such as Holly" She has HOLLY LEAF LIKE green eyes! Nope. Kits are usually named before they open their eyes, which would have been blue for some time before changing to their permanent colours. Like with human babies, they're born with blue eyes before the colour changes (or if they naturally have blue eyes, which would lighten or darken or stay similar). So she couldn't have been named for her eyes. It could have been where she was born, the surroundings or if her namer (can't remember whether Leaf or Squirrel named her) had always liked the prefix 'Holly'. We can't know for sure unless it's said that she was directly named for her eyes. 14:28, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Hollyleaf was named for her fur being as dark as holly bark or something. Also Jayfeather was named for his eyes. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 18:04, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Windflight? Should Windflight also be an exception? Skiddleybopblitz (talk) 03:19, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Cites I wouldn't have thought we'd need ''cites for those. I'm also not sure ''how ''you'd cite it. If you could elaborate, maybe I can help. But I only own so many of them... Warriorcat1195 (talk) 18:06, February 20, 2016 (UTC) : We do not know ''what many of these characters are named after. Just because Foxleap has a reddish pelt, for example, doesn't mean he was named after his pelt color (foxes can come in different colors, such as silver/gray for example). He could have been originally just named after the animal, his pelt having nothing to do with it. Do we know Tinycloud was named as such because she was small? We have nothing confirming any of these, so they're all assumptions. Well, I know that Stormkit was ''named for being born in a storm. It says in the prologue of Crookedstar's Promise that's why he was named that. I have it on eBook, so I couldn't give you a page number. You're right that Tigerheart and Cinderheart are also assumptions, but it also says in the epilogue of Firestar's Quest that Leafpool was named after Leafstar and Spottedleaf. I don't own the book so I don't remember the page number, but I can give you that much. Thanks for clearing that up. Foxleap was born before Power of Three, but after Leafpool's Wish (I think) so I doubt it actually says anywhere. Tinycloud you're right is a wild guess, but literally it's the only thing that makes any sense. Usually logical thinking doesn't work without a cite (i.e. never seeing Whitestorm as an apprentice but knowing his name was probably Whitepaw, but we can't put it on his page) but with Tinycloud, literally nothing else can make any sense whatsoever. Her name literally says she's small! Deny that if you want, that's just my thinking. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go have lunch. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 18:14, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :You still have nothing supporting the argument that she was ''named that way as a kit. Maybe she and her littermates were all the same size when they were born? Honestly, logical thinking doesn't apply here, as we need citations for everything. I already know about Stormkit and Oakkit, as well as Squirrelkit and Leafkit, but the rest of them remain sourceless.